Skyscraper
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Song Fic with Demi Lovatos Skyscraper and Wally and Artemis can be interpreted Waltermis or just friendship matters. Could be k  please read and review. :


A/N - Hey Yall so this is a Artemis song fic witch I think fits her really well anyways i hope you like it, it dose however have hints of depression that is why I have it T but it could be K+ I just didn't want to make people mad I am extreamly paranoid. Anyways wrote this while listing to Skyscraper with the sound of rain with no music if you all want to read it to those to songs simultaneously but you don't have to.

Oh and If i get enough likes or reviews my friend said she will make this a video on you tube :))))))) Because she thinks it is a good idea but doesn't know if people will watch it. So please review.

* * *

><p><em>Skies are crying I am watching<em>

_Catching tear drops in my hands._

_Only Silence as its ending like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of Glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like A Sky Scraper._

As the rain drops pounded against the street of Gotham and Lighting stroke violently it seemed as if nature itself was creating its own orchraastra. Schools were even closed due to the fact they were scared they would lose power and have to send the children home anyways. A small figure stood on top of the roof of Gotham Academy looking out on the almost barren town. She was thankful to the cover of rain so no one could see the tears falling from her face and splashing against her green gloved palm. She gripped the toes of her boots over the edge of the building.

A part of her wondered who would miss her if she jumped. She never really had any close friends and her team clearly didn't want her around. Maybe the pavement would be more inviting. She was sure her mom would survive and she didn't really care about her father too much anymore. She sighed everything was so quiet so serene so empty. She wondered if she ever truly belonged here, if her life would have ever meant anything, or would she on this ledge forever.

She decided that sooner or later her life would push her to this so why not wonder how much longer it would take. She couldn't bear to hear Wally scream at her again because she wasn't the so acclaimed Speedy or her Father explains she wasn't betraying her team she was respecting her Family. Although both knew it was a bald face lie, like the many others he had told her.

For a second everything seemed quiet as she decided she would not lie another day and at that moment she wondered if there was ever a chance for her to walk back down the steps and into the small amount of safety of Gotham's streets offered.

She took a steep off the edge and almost pushed herself off before she felt someone grab her hand her eyes shot open in realization that she did fall from the ledge despite their efforts and was taking who ever tried to save her to their death as well. Moments before splattering on to the pavement they jerked to a stop when the mysterious helper grabbed on to the ledge with his other hand.

"Are you crazy?" The voice said, Artemis looked up and saw none other than Wally himself holding tight to her hand and trying to keep his grip on the slippery ledge.

"What are you doing here," Artemis growled although deep down she was happy to see him. The ground looked a lot less inviting once she started to fall.

"Saving your life apparently," He said trying to pull them both up but not having the strength. Then he saw the fire escape close by with a few swings he threw Artemis to the safety of the platform before jumping over himself.

"You are officially idiotic, and suicidal for that matter. Why where you going to jump off a building!" He almost screamed.

"I don't know Wally, it seemed like fun." She said sarcastically.

"I suppose you think electric chairs are fun to huh?" He said throwing his hands up.

"Wally you never answered my question why are you here?" She said.

"Why don't you answer my question why jump off of a building?" He almost screamed.

"Wally."

"I wanted to make sure you where okay," He whispered in defeat.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do, okay why did you try to jump off the ledge."

"I, just wanted to see if I could get back up again," She said sitting down on the fire escape as tears began rolling down her cheeks yet again. She tried to hide her tears from Wally she didn't know why she cared if he saw him but she did.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard even you should know even after a skyscraper collapses it takes years to rebuild it." Wally said and she looked deep into his eyes. He had just said she was a skyscraper some of the strongest and basically unbreakable structures there is and although she would witness it many other times after this moment this was the first time she realized no matter what he said Wallace West not only thought she belonged on the team but was happy she was a part of it.

_As the smoke clears _

_I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better _

_To watch me as I bleed _

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of Glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like A Sky Scraper._

All my windows still are broken but I am standing on my feet,

"Wally," She said looking deep into his green eyes.

"Yeah," he said looking back at her. She took a deep breath before looking back into his eyes this time barely able to see anything but those light green eyes threw the cover of darkness and the rain that made her exhausted as it pounded against her mask. Yet although she could barely see she knew everything was now clear.

"Its me, the traitor, my dad he is in the league of shadows and it was his idea I didn't want to do it but he threatened my mom and I… I just couldn't loose her again." She cried expecting the red head to be angry at her to hit her like her father had so many times before when she did something "wrong" and she braced herself for such actions as Wally took a step closer to her. He took a deep breath raising his hand and she flinched before realizing it landed softly on her shoulder, and then he pulled her into a hug.

Artemis attempted to not break down in front of the red head yet she couldn't help herself, and she wept in his arms his hands soon began to make small circles on her back while he slowly rocked her back in forth as if consoling an upset child.

"Daddy problems are the worst aren't they," He said. He knew how she must feel at least once his father tried to kill him he found comfort in his uncle and aunt but he could see Artemis wasn't as lucky. She was being blackmailed into blackmailing and although it make him upset, he didn't know if in the same situation if he could do any differently.

"You have to stop though, I won't let him hurt you or your mother neither will the team, their called hero's for a reason you know." He said softly and felt her nod in his arms. Artemis looked up at him for a moment knowing that not only was she completely vulnerable and could have easily been taken down with one blow and he didn't take the open opportunity but that he covered her weakness.

She came to the conclusion one hero may be a 'skyscraper' but her team and the other heroes where her support beams making sure that even when it seems like the structure should have been compromised it stands.

_Go Run, Run, Run, Run _

_I am gonna stay right here _

_Watch you disappear _

_Go run, run, run_

_It's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here._

_You can take everything I have_

_And you can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I am made of paper _

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground. _

_Like a Skyscraper. _

Hours passed before Wally finally decided it was time to leave and offered to take her home but the girl declined she said that she was fine and would be going home soon anyways but the sky was clearing and she always loved to see the sun push through the clouds. She watched behind him as what was once a boy turned into a blur and then into just a streak of water behind his running feet until she couldn't see him anymore.

She came to one last conclusion that day, not only was she a skyscraper held up by her teammates but that even in towns like Gotham you never see a skyscraper standing alone.


End file.
